The Bell of Belfast City
by Coastdevil Reen
Summary: Ron ist Auror und er verfolgt seine Aufgaben mit Stolz und Disziplin. Bis er auf einem Maskenball auf einen misteriösen blonden Engel trifft... der nicht ganz das ist, was er zu sein scheint. [SongFic zu dem irischen Lied "The Bell of Belfast City]


Sooo ihr Lieben, ihr kriegt jetzt eine halbe Songfic zu meinem absoluten Lieblingslied. Ich weiß nie wohin mit mir, wenn ich das Lied hör, das ist einfach nur klasse! :) Ich liebe irische Volkslieder und das ist mit Abstand eines der schönsten. Ich bekomm da jedesmal Lust auf dem Tisch zu tanzen und das mein ich ernst. °lol° Das heißt auch, wundert euch nicht über die Wortwahl / Satzstellung / Schreibweise einiger der Wörter. Das sind nämlich keine Fehler, sondern das, was die Iren stolz als "Irisches Englisch" bezeichnen. :)

So und weshalb ich es geschrieben hab? Es passt so klasse auf die Situation, die mir beim Schreiben einer anderen FF plötzlich in den Sinn kam. xD

Ach und ich hab die letzte Zeile des Liedes geändert, die sonst garkeinen Sinn gemacht hätte. xD

Disclaimer: Figuren (äh außer Albert Mooney - eigentlich mag ich keine Gastchars aber der muss da rein wegen dem Lied XD)

gehören J.K.Rowling - leider, ich würd gern einige von denen zum Knuddeln zuhause haben ;;'

Das Lied, welches ich zitiere stammt so in dieser Form von Noel McLoughlin (I simply love his music..°schmacht°). Ich kann euch nur empfehlen es mal zu hören, es ist einfach ... geil. o.O''

Art: Ist ein One-Shot denk'ich doch mal. Ach, und es ist besser nicht ganz so ernst zu nehmen! xD Es ist halt auch ein bisschen Songfic - aber der Text dient mehr als Grundlage für die Fic. Wenn ihr ihn nicht lest ist das ganze trotzdem stimmig und wahrscheinlich letztenendes sogar verständlicher °lol°.

Story: Ron hat nach dem Abschluß seiner Schullaufbahn seine Ausbildung zum Auror bestanden und ist nun offiziell als Undercoveragent des Ordens im Einsatz. Zusammen mit einigen seiner Kollegen ist er nun gezwungen einen schwierigen Auftrag zu erfüllen - auf einem Maskenball. Sie sollen einen Kontaktmann finden, dem ein geheimer Schlüssel zu einer Kammer des Ministeriums übergeben werden soll. Doch auch ihre Gegenspieler werden undercover auf dem Parkett erscheinen, dessen sind sie sich bewusst. Doch Ron fürchtet die Todesser nicht. Er verfolgt seine Aufgabe mit Eifer, wenn auch einigem Missmut bezüglich der unübersichtlichen Umstände ... bis ihm ein blonder weiblicher Engel in nachtblauer Seide dazwischenkommt. An dem jedoch nichts ist, wie es zu sein scheint! ;)

* * *

**The Bell of Belfast City**

_**For I'm the boy to please her and I'm the boy to tease her  
And I'm the boy to squeeze her and I'll tell you what I'll do..**  
_Noel McLoughlin - The Bold O'Donahue

Missmutig zupfte der rothaarige hochgewachsene junge Mann an seinen schulterlangen Haaren, die verfilzt und mit Ringen und Glöckchen versehen sein maskiertes Gesicht einrahmten. Ab und an warf er seinem Begleiter einen vernichtenden Blick zu, den dieser nur mit einem frechen Grinsen erwiderte. Albert Mooney liebte Maskenbälle und er selbst hatte seine mittellangen schwarzen Haare zu kleinen Zöpfchen geflochten und mit Immergrün festgesteckt. Dass er aus seinem Mitauror allerdings einen Kobold gemacht hatte, schien diesem in keinster Weise zu gefallen. Zugegeben, Aryhn McNierah, wie der jüngste der Weasleys in seiner Undercoveridentität wegen seiner verdammten Ähnlichkeit mit einem Iren genannt wurde, war ein wenig groß für eine Kobold, aber ansonsten erfüllte er alle Vorraussetzungen. Zumindest, wenn man Albert fragte.  
( Natürlich würde man zur Zeit nicht Albert Mooney sondern Ivan Reyner fragen, aber die Antwort liefe auf's selbe hinaus. Ein unwilliges Knurren Rons nämlich! )

_**I'll tell me ma when I go home  
The boys won't leave the girls alone  
They pulled my hair, they stole my comb  
But that's all right till I go home.**_

"Ich hasse dich Ivan.."  
lies dieser auch gerade ungefähr zum hundersten Mal für heute verlauten. Sie befanden sich seit gut zwei Stunden in einer ruhigeren Ecke des imposanten Festsaal, der sich widerrum in einem größeren Schloß in Mittelengland befand.  
"Weiß ich Aryhn."  
versetzte dieser feist grinsend  
"Und du hasst Glöckchen und Filz und Haarspray und Ringe und grüne Kleidung und natürlich die holprige Straße und die unbequeme Kutsche... ach und den harmlosen Baum vorhin an der Ecke als wir rechts abgebogen sind. Wenn du sie hinauflaufen müsstest, würdest du sicherlich auch diese Treppe dort hinten hassen und..."  
ein Schnauben unterbrach ihn in seinem fröhlichen Aufzählen, als Ron zum wiederholten Male an seinen glöckchenbesetzten Trompetenärmeln zupfte, die bei jedem Schritt Lärm machten (und die er im übrigen auch hasste).  
"Also lass mich zusammenfassen..."  
"Danke, nicht nötig, ich weiß worauf es hinausläuft.."  
bekam er als knappe Antwort, ehe sich Ron wieder auf die Tanzfläche schlängelte, kurz und scheinbar zuffällig ein, zwei Worte mit einer offensichtlich äußerst gut gelaunten, ebenfalls undercover eingesetzten, Mitaurorin sprach und dann eine junge Brünette zu einem Tanz aufforderte. Albert sah ihm hinterher und grinste noch immer. Dieser Weasley war eigentlich kein schlechter Kerl aber manchmal nahm er seinen Job ein wenig zu ernst. Er selbst glaubte nicht daran, dass sie die Todesser finden würden. Und seine Kollegen scheinbar auch nicht - wenn man mal von dem rothaarigen Fuchsbauabkömmling absah. Somit hatte jeder Spaß, außer Ron, aber der wollte es ja so, da konnte man ihm nicht helfen. Albert sah sich kurz um und stürzte sich dann in's Getümmel. Es dauerte auch nicht allzu lange, bis er eine neue Tanzpartnerin gefunden hatte.

_**She is handsome, she is pretty  
She is the bell of Belfast city  
She is counting one, two, three  
Please won't you tell me - who is she?**_

Zu behaupten Ron wäre schlecht gelaunt, wäre im wesentlichen die Untertreibung des Jahrtausends gewesen. Er war derart verstimmt, dass es außer Albert niemand gewagt hatte ihm auch nur zu nahe zu kommen. Aber Albert war sowieso nicht mehr ganz zurechnungsfähig, das hatte der jüngste Weasley ja heute am eigenen Leib erfahren. Kein normaler Mensch zwang einen anderen nämlich enganliegende grüne Hosen und ein Hemd mit Fransen und Trompetenärmeln und Glöckchen zu tragen. Geschweige denn solche hässlichen Lederstiefel, wie er sie jetzt trug. Und wofür das Ganze? Verdammt, er wollte endlich diese Todesser stellen! Und dann möglichst schnell von hier verschwinden. Mit eisiger Miene stand er an das Buffett gelehnt und nippte an einem seiner Meinung nach ziemlich geschmacklosen Cocktail. Sein Blick glitt teilnahmslos über die Menge. Es war fast unmöglich die Gesichter hinter den Masken auszumachen, das Ganze war die Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen. Zu allem Überfluss war nicht einmal sicher, ob sich die beiden gesuchten Schwerverbrecher wirklich hier befanden. Man hatte in Erfahrung bringen können, dass sie möglicherweise hier aufzufinden wären, warum, das hatte natürlich mal wieder keiner gewusst. Wäre ja auch mal was ganz Neues gewesen. Mit entnervter Miene verschränkte Ron die Arme vor der Brust und kippte sich dabei fast den Cocktail über das Kostüm. Dieser Tag war einfach scheiße, anders konnte man ihn nicht beschreiben.  
Und er nahm einfach kein Ende! Seufzend lies Ron seinen Blick weiterschweifen. In der Menge stach niemand besonders hervor, mittelmäßig attraktive Zauberer tanzten mit mittelmäßig attraktiven Hexen, keine der Personen war einen zweiten Blick wert. Als er plötzlich einige erregte Stimmen streiten hörte, wandte er mit lindem Interesse den Kopf. Um dann für einige Sekunden eine Augenbraue zu heben. Die Szenerie, die sich dem Betrachter bot, war ein wenig grotesk. Drei junge Männer standen im Halbkreis und stritten nicht gerade leise miteinander. Vor ihnen stand eine schlanke, offensichtlich junge Frau in nachtblauem Trägerkleid mit langen weißblonden Haaren. Die weiche Haarpracht fiel ihr bis zu den Hüften und im Licht der Kronleuchter strahlte sie fast ein wenig golden. Zwar sah er sie nur von hinten, doch ihre ganze Haltung war die reinste Anmut, als sie offensichtlich ein wenig irritiert zwischen den drei Männern hin und hersah. Als sie sich schließlich einmischte, sagte sie etwas und hob sie eine ihrer Hände in einer etwas hilflosen Geste. Sie trug silberne Ringe an den schlanken Fingern und und passend zu ihrem Kleid nachtblaue Stulpen..

_**Albert Mooney says he loves her  
All the boys are fighting for her  
They knock at the door and they ring at the bell  
Sayin' "Oh my true love, are you well?"**_

Ron konnte nicht von sich sagen, dass er pflichtvergessen war, aber in diesem Moment, da er dieses Engels gewahr wurde, war er einfach nur hingerissen. Wie lange er dastand und einfach nur das Szenario nahe dem Buffett betrachtete, konnte er nicht sagen, sicher war nur, dass er gehörig zusammenfuhr, als ihn plötzlich Albert von der Seite ansprach. Nun landete doch der halbe Cocktail auf seinem Kostüm und der Blick, den er Albert zuwarf, war fast vernichtender, als ein Blick überhaupt sein konnte.  
"Ryod McFalar..."  
Albert's Stimme klang entrückt, als er - Rons Wut vollkommen ignorierend - zu der blonden Frau hinübersah.  
"Ich hatte vorhin die Ehre ihrer Bekanntschaft ... eine Schottin, weißt du...seit sie hier ist überstrahlt ihre Schönheit alle anderen Frauen. Die Männer reißen sich um sie."  
ja,_ DAS_ hatte man ja gesehen. Ron warf einen weiteren stirnrunzelnden Blick hinüber zu dem Quartett. Korrektur, man sah es immer noch. Die Männer hatten sich noch immer nicht geeinigt. Die junge Lady McFalar schien sich unwohl zu fühlen, den sie trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und sah zwischen den dreien hin und her. Er hätte die Arme dort zu gern herausgeholt. Natürlich vollkommen uneigennützig... verstand sich ja von selbst...  
"Wie bitte?"  
er hatte so sehr den beflügelnden Gedanken der Rettung nachgehangen, dass er Albert's geseufztem Satz nicht wirklich hatte folgen können.  
"Ich sagte - Hach, Ich liebe sie!"  
"Äh..."  
Ron warf seinem Kollegen einen Seitenblick zu. Albert grinste ausnahmsweise einmal nicht, Mist. Scheinbar war's ihm damit ernster als normalerweise. Das hieß er würde es sehr persönlich nehmen, wenn Ron auch nur der jungen Frau sprechen würde. Er sah wieder zu der Gruppe und in diesem Augenblick wandte auch sie sich um. Ihre Blicke trafen sich nur für wenige Sekunden, doch diese schienen sich zu ziehen, wie eine Ewigkeit. Der Teil ihres Gesichts, der nicht von der Maske verdeckt war - die Stirn und die Mundpartie waren ebenmäßig. Die Haut weiß wie perlmutt und die Lippen waren fein geschwungen. Als sie ohne jegliche Reaktion weiterschaute, fand Ron stolpernd in die Realität zurück. Genauergesagt fiel er praktisch mit dem Gesicht voran wieder zurück. Es fühlte sich auf jeden Fall so an.  
Noch immer schwärmte Albert neben ihm und der war es auch gewesen, der ihm bei einer seiner Gesten versehentlich einen halben Kinnhaken versetzt hatte. Ron rieb sich den Kiefer und legte die Stirn in Falten. Er musste diesen Engel treffen, um jeden Preis.

_**Out she comes as white as snow  
Rings on her fingers and bells on her toes**_

"Das hast du dann aber sehr plötzlich entschieden.."  
formulierte er darum diplomatisch und erwägte gleichzeitig ob er einfach behaupten sollte er hätte sich auch innigst und für immer in Lady McFalar verliebt.  
"Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick, Ron!"  
"Aryhn.."  
korrigierte ihn der rothaarige Weasley während er nachsann, ob er im Zweifelsfalle schneller rennen konnte als Albert.  
"Ach äh, mein'ich ja! Es hat mich jedenfalls getroffen! Als hätte der Doppelpfeil des Amor mich durchbohrt...DARNIEDERGESTRECKT!"  
..wärst du bloß liegen geblieben, versetzte Ron in Gedanken, immer noch zu keiner befriedigenden Lösung gekommen. ( Er war allerdings klug genug das nicht laut auszusprechen.)  
Albert gestikulierte inzwischen wie ein ganzes expressionistisches Theater auf einmal. Ron, der inzwischen nichts anderes mehr wollte als dieses bezaubernde Geschöpf kennen zu lernen, sah sich abrupt aus seinen Gedankengängen gerissen, als Albert ihn bei den Schultern packte und rüttelte.  
"Ich möchte sie heiraten Ron, hörst du..!"  
"Aryhn.."  
"Äh jaja...und ich möchte Kinder mit ihr!"  
"..."  
"Verstehst du mich Ron!?"  
"Aryhn..."  
der rothaarige Auror war inzwischen ein wenig genervt davon, dass Albert sich nicht jemand anderen zum Volltexten suchte. Er korrigierte ihn unbewusst, ihre Mission war für ihn in ungreifbare Ferne gerückt. Als er an Albert vorbeischaute, schüttete er vor Schreck den Rest seines Cocktails über das Kostüm seines Kollegen. Sie waren fort! Die drei Männer und ebenso die junge Lady! Seine Laune sank wieder dorthin, wo sie sich schon den ganzen Tag befunden hatte. Auf den Nullpunkt.

_**Old John Murray says she'll die  
If she doesn't get the fellow with the roving eye.  
**_

Mit kühler Miene löste er Alberts Finger von seinem Kostüm, den die ungewollte Cocktaildusche wohl offensichtlich auch ein wenig in die Realität zurückgeholt hatte.  
"Vergiss nicht, weshalb wir hier sind, Ivan.."  
knurrte er und drängte sich an dem jungen Mann vorbei. Dieser stand da und starrte bedröppelt auf sein triefendes Kostüm, an dem eine vereinzelte Papayaecke ihren Weg durch die Stofffalten in Richtung Boden suchte. Mit freundlicher Unterstützung der Erdanziehungskraft, verstand sich.  
Ron quetschte sich durch die Menschenmassen. Lady McFalars plötzliches Verschwinden war wie eine kalte Dusche gewesen. Wie hatte er nur so leichtsinnig sein können zu vergessen, warum man sie als Undercoveragenten hergeschickt hatte! Er hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt.  
Er brauchte erst einmal frische Luft nach dieser Geschichte. Überhaupt, hier drin war es viel zu eng. Nach einigem Kämpfen gelang es ihm zu den Flügeltüren des Balkons zu gelangen. Er öffnete eine und trat nach draußen um die kühle Luft einzuatmen. Leise schloß er sie hinter sich. Der Balkon war menschenleer, was allerdings kein Wunder war, bedachte man, dass es später Herbst, eigentlich sogar früher Winter ( und dementsprechend kalt ) war. Er schritt über den mondbeschienenen Stein und lehnte sich an das Geländer. Die Stelle, die noch immer nass von dem Cocktail war, kühlte rasch ab und fühlte sich unangenehm an, aber er ignorierte es und verschränkte einfach die Arme vor der Brust. Damit war die Stelle gegen die gröbste Kälte geschützt. Er fuhr sich über's Kinn und seufzte. Er war jetzt 21 und seit zwei Jahren hänselten ihn Fred und George damit, dass er ungefähr so behaart wäre, wie eine Fisch. Die letzten zwei Jahre hatten sie ihm zu Weihnachten Umhängebärte aus ihrem Scherzartikelladen zu Weihnachten geschenkt, in denen man beliebig viel Süßigkeiten verstecken konnte. Sie nannten sie stolz Santa Ron's Bärte und er musste fast schmunzeln, als er sich an den Tag erinnerte an dem sie ihm ihre neue "Sensation" und ihren Namen gezeigt hatten. Es hatte furchtbaren Krach gegeben, weil er sich verarscht fühlte, wozu er ja durchaus berechtigt gewesen war. Eigentlich war er aber mehr als zufrieden mit seiner Bartlosigkeit. Wenn man sah, wie oft Harry sich rasieren musste, der rasierte locker für seinen besten Freund mit. Ron gähnte, streckte sich und schloss für einige Sekunden die Augen. Die kühle Luft tat ihm gut, sie war nicht so abgestanden wie dort drin. Und noch etwas war hier nicht, was man dort drin finden konnte: Albert. Blieb nur noch die Frage wer den schon freiwillig suchte. Aber es sollte ja auch passieren, dass man jemand zufällig fand. Wie prädestiniert für eine Überleitung zu Lady McFalar war dieser Gedanke. Ron schaute hinauf in den Nachthimmel und seufzte schon wieder. Dieser Tag war sogar schlimmer als scheiße, man konnte echt keinen Begriff mehr dafür finden.

_**Let the wind and rain and the hail blow high  
And the snow come tumblin' from the sky**_

Er wandte sich abrupt um und starrte über die Länderein um das Schloß. Und genauso abrupt versuchte er die Gedanken zu ändern, die er nicht aus seinem Kopf bekam. In der kühlen Winterluft lag bereits ein Hauch von Schnee.  
Verdammt, er kannte die junge Frau nicht einmal! Alles, was er bisher von ihr gesehen hatte waren diese göttlichen blonden Haare, ihre engelsgleiche Figur und ihre edle Elfenbeinhaut. Und ihr Blick war wie Feuer gewesen, dunkles Feuer, sie wirkte zerbrechlich und doch auf ihre Weise leidenschaftlich. Die feinen nachtblauen Stulpen hatten ihre feingliedrigen Finger betont, an denen silberne Ringe gesteckt hatten. Einer davon glich einer gewundenen Schlange und war fast so edel wie sie selbst und ... moment!? Ron musste einige Male blinzeln um zu realisieren das er die letzten Teile seiner Schwärmerei in den letzten Sekunden hinzugefügt hatte. Während er auf eben diese göttlichen Hände starrte! Sein Mundraum wurde trocken, als sein Blick von den Händen die schlanken Arme hinaufwanderte bis hin zu den edlen, wenn auch äußerst schlanken aber breiten Schultern und weiter hinauf. Einen Schwanenhals auf den jeder normale Schwan eifersüchtig gewesen wäre. Ein aristokratisch vorgeschobenes Kinn, ein sinnlicher Mund und eine Maske, die den Rest des Gesichts verdeckte. Unter anderem die dunklen Augen, die weit hinaus auf die mondbeschienen Landschaft schauten.  
"Hi ...also nicht der Hai, der ist ja ein Tier, ich äh mein natürlich einfach ...äh, nur..."  
Um Gottes Willen, was redete er da!? Er hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können!  
"Hallo."  
das Fazit seines Gestotters war ernüchternd. Oh ja, nun hatte er wirklich kompetent und clever gewirkt.  
"Guten Abend."  
ihre Stimme war ruhig und sanft. Sie klang so unglaublich rauh und weiblich, dass Ron nicht umhin konnte und trocken schluckte. Nein, dieser Abend war definitiv kein guter Abend. Aber doch, andererseits, jetzt schon irgendwie. Seit er mit dieser Schönheit allein draußen auf dem Balkon stand.  
_**  
She's as sweet as apple pie  
She'll get her own lad by and by.  
**_  
"Mein Name ist...R.. Aryhn."  
fast hätte er sich verplappert! Um Gottes Willen, sie brachte ihn dermaßen aus dem Konzept!  
"Raryhn?"  
fragte sie und als sie ihm das Gesicht zuwandte, schienen ihre Augen amüsiert zu blitzen. Ron fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Oberlippe.  
"N..nein nein, Aryhn McNiera. Ich hatte mich ... äh ... ich hatte mich grad versprochen."  
Ausrede! Ausrede!! Er brauchte eine Ausrede! Um Gottes Willen, er konnte nicht mehr denken. War er jetzt vollkommen durch den Wind? Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er nur zu gut, wo das ganze Blut abgeblieben war, dass er für seine Denkvorgänge so dringend gebraucht hätte. Da dachte jetzt nämlich grade noch jemand anders äußerst angestrengt nach. Während Rons Blick über die Schultern und das Kleid fuhr, dass keineswegs ein Dekoltée enthüllte, sondern um den Nacken geschlungen war. Man konnte ihren Busen nur erahnen, aber das machte Ron nur _noch_ nervöser. Er hätte fast erleichtert ausgeatmet, als ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoß.  
"Aber meine Freunde nennen mich Ryh, deswegen war ich gerade so versucht euch zu meinem Spitznamen zu nötigen. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir."  
sein Lachen klang etwas gekünstelt und das Amusement blitzte ein weiteres mal in ihren Augen auf.  
"...kein Problem .... Ryh."  
schnurrte sie und seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. Was hatte diese Frau nur an sich?  
"Ihr seid also Ire..?"  
sie studierte seine Züge mit fast liebevollem Blick, der ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Seine Aufgabe war längst vergessen.  
"...ja...jaja, aber ja..ich bin ..Ire!"  
er war ein wenig atemlos. Ihm war nämlich gerade heiß und kalt zugleich. Und es fühlte sich furchtbar an - und göttlich!  
"Wie nett. Ich bin Schottin.."  
sie schnurrte schon wieder so. Flirtete sie etwa mit ihm!? Nun fuhr sie sich mit einer Hand durch die langen blonden Haare. Sein Blick wanderte auf seine Fußspitzen und streifte dabei über ihre gesamte Figur. Sie hatte schlanke Hüften, war überhaupt ziemlich schlank. Und ihr Kleid reichte bis auf den Boden. Es raschelte, als sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat und er sich durch einen inneren Zwang genötigt sah, sie wieder anzublicken.  
_**  
When she gets a lad of her own  
She won't tell her ma when she goes home  
**_  
"Möchtet ihr vielleicht tanzen..?"  
er hauchte es mehr, als er es aussprach. Die Musik drang nur gedämpft heraus, aber was gab es schöneres, als mit dieser wundervollen Frau zwischen den ersten Schneeflocken unter diesem wunderschönen Mond zu tanzen? Er sah sie aufmerksam an und lächelte galanter, als er sich fühlte, als sie den Kopf ein wenig auf die Seite legte und nickte. Er löste seine Hände aus der Verschränkung vor seiner Brust und die sofortige Kühle an seiner Brust lies ihn seufzen. Er sah an seinem Kostüm herab und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich hoffe es stört euch nicht, ich wurde vorhin angestoßen und nun bin ich hier eindeutig ein wenig... durchnässt."  
Na super. Da traf er eine solche Frau ... und sah nicht nur scheiße aus, sondern war auch noch eingesaut wie ein Kleinkind. Bei ihrer Reaktion, wäre er vor Schreck fast über das Geländer des Balkons gesprungen. Sie trat an ihn heran und legte die Arme um seine Hüfte. Ein geheimnisvoller Blick aus ihren überschatteten Augen traf ihn, als sie leise hauchte.  
"Dann wollen wir doch einmal dafür sorgen, dass diese Stelle nicht kalt wird, nicht wahr?"  
Oh ja, so wurde dieser Stelle unmöglich kalt. Und dem restlichen Körper auch nicht. Ron hätte fast geflucht. Ihre Brust drückte gegen seine Brust, als sie sich an ihn schmiegte und mit auf die Seite gelegtem Kopf darauf wartete, dass er ebenfalls die Arme um sie legte. Als er Tanzen gemeint hatte, war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, wie eng man tanzen konnte. Fast als hätte sie seine Gedanken erraten, schmunzelte sie fast ein wenig bösartig. Woher kam ihm dieses Schmunzeln nur so bekannt vor?  
"Wir können natürlich auch konventionell tanzen, wenn ihr das wünscht....R..yh."  
"Nein, nein, das ist schon in Ordnung so."  
er verschluckte sich fast beim Sprechen, als er die Hände an ihre Hüfte legte.  
"Schön."  
war ihre einzige Antwort, als sie den Kopf an seine Schulter legte. Langsam drehten sie sich zu der Musik von drinnen und Ron ging nicht mehr, nein, er schwebte auf Wolke sieben. Es war ein Glück, dass sie ihn nicht anschaute, denn er war rot angelaufen, als ihr schlanken Hände begonnen hatten auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Sie schienen überall und nirgends zu sein und zwischendurch lies ein leises Glucksen ihrerseits sein Herz höher schlagen, als eine ihrer Hände bei der Wanderschaft versehentlich seinen Hintern streifte. Er musste sich rabiat darauf konzentrieren, dass sie nicht mitbekam, wie nervös ihn ihr Verhalten machte. Und, viel schlimmer, wie sehr sie ihn anmachte. Er stellte sich einfach vor, er würde mit Albert tanzen. Aber -merkwürdigerweise (wieso nur?) - wurde ihm davon derart schlecht, dass er es besser lies.__

Let them all come as they will

Die Musik drinnen wurde leiser und ihre Hände hatten inzwischen aufgehört zu wandern. Schade eigentlich. Er sah auf ihr Gesicht herab, als sie zu ihm aufsah. Ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, es war siegessicher. Und schon wieder war es ihm, als kenne er sie. Doch nach diesem Tanz hätte er wahrscheinlich sogar von Albert behauptet er wäre sein Schutzengel, der vom Himmel herabgesandt wurde.  
"Wieso kamt ihr eigentlich auf den Balkon?"  
er lächelte sie an. Das würde ihn nun wirklich einmal interessieren. War es Zufall gewesen? Schicksal, dass sie sich trafen? Oder ihr Wunsch? Zweiteres lies sein Herz schon bei dem Gedanken höher schlagen.  
"Albert hat mir gesagt ihr wäret hier. Und ich wollte sowieso frische Luft schnappen."  
sie lächelte noch immer. Albert? Er hatte _Albert_ dieses Glück zu verdanken? War der jetzt vollkommen gestört? Vorhin hatte er sie noch derart angehimmelt und nun freiwillig zu Ron geschickt? Ein Blick in ihre Augen lies ihn fast augenblicklich aufhören zu denken. Sie hatten die Farbe eines aufziehenden Sturms. Einfach wunderschön. Und ihre sinnlich geschwungenen Lippen, die förmlich zu einem Kuss einluden. Sie musterte ihn auf eine undefinierbare Weise und das festigte seinen Entschluss entgültig. Es beugte sich vor und ihre Lippen schienen den seinen entgegenzukommen, bis sie sich schließlich schmetterlingsgleich berührten. Seine Lippen fuhren zärtlich über die ihren, ehe er den Kuss intensivierte und seine Lippen auf die ihren drückte. Und sie öffnete sanft sie Lippen und ihr sanfter Atemhauch beschleunigte seinen Herzschlag. Langsam und unendlich zärtlich küsste er sie und sie erwiderte den Kuss mit gleicher Sanftheit. In den Minuten, die sicherlich verstrichen, setzte sein Denken vollkommen aus. Plötzlich löste sie sich von ihm und strich ihm noch ein letztes Mal engelszart mit der Hand über die Wand, ehe sie zum Abschied nickte, die Tür öffnete und drinnen im Gewühl verschwand. Er brauchte einige Zeit um zu registrieren, dass sie fort war. Doch dann war es zu spät, sie war drinnen schon nicht mehr zu sehen. Er taumelte an das Geländer und starrte hinaus auf die Umgebung des Schloßes. Erst nach und nach kehrte in seine Gedanken wieder Ruhe ein. Wie bezaubernd sie gewesen war. Doch warum war sie so plötzlich gegangen? Hatte ihn plötzlich allein gelassen? Nach einem solchen Kuss?  
_**  
It's not Albert Mooney she loves still..  
**_  
Er atmete durch und sah hinunter auf die Rasenanlagen und die lange Auffahrt. Dort hielt gerade eine Kutsche. Scheinbar wollten die ersten heimfahren. Noch immer kreisten seine Gedanken um Ryod. An wen sie ihn nur erinnerte? Warum war sie so plötzlich gegangen? Plötzlich sah er unten im Mondlicht ein Blitzen! Ein Blitzen von langem blondem Haar! Er fiel fast über das Balkongeländer, als er sich nach vorne lehnte. Dort unten neben der Kutsche stand sie. Sie hatte ihre Maske abgenommen und ihren Zaubererumhang umgelegt. Und irgendwie wirkte sie nicht mehr so ...so weiblich!? Es brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er herausfand, woran es lag. Ihr Busen schien, soweit er das sehen konnte, um ein beträchtliches geschrumpft zu sein. In diesem Moment strich sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah hinauf zum Balkon. Er starrte herunter und sturmgraue Augen starrten hinauf. Und dann lächelte sie. Mies, so richtig mies. Und plötzlich fügten sich Dinge in seinem Kopf zusammen, die ihm vorher nie aufgefallen wären. Ihre Schultern waren für eine Frau doch irgendwie ein wenig breit gewesen. Sie war bleich gewesen. Ihr Haar platinblond. Sie war klein und ihr Lächeln hatte etwas verschlagenes gehabt. Voller Entsetzen fuhr seine Hand in sein Kostüm auf der Suche nach dem Schlüssel, den er heute Abend hatte übergeben sollen. Er griff wieder und wieder ins Leere und als er ein zweites mal an's Geländer stürzte, lächelte sie (...sie!??) noch immer und legte den Kopf auf die Seite. Sie hielt etwas kleines glänzendes in der Hand und Ron musste nicht lang raten, was es war.  
"Bis irgendwann einmal, Weasley."  
hörte er ihre äußerst gut gelaunte Stimme, die schnarrend durch die stille Nacht klang, als sie in die Kutsche stieg. Ron starrte ungläubig auf die Kutsche. Die Todesser hatten sie hereingelegt! Verdammt! Wie hatten sie nur erfahren, wer Schlüsselträger war? Ein weiteres mal schlug unten die Kutschentür, auf der dem Schloß zugewandten Seite direkt unter dem Balkon. Ein weiterer Todesser war eingestiegen. Und nun gab der Kutscher den Pferden die Zügel und Ron wäre wohl den Balkon hinuntergesprungen, wenn ihn nicht von hinten zwei seiner Aurorenkollegen festgehalten hätten.

"Sie haben den Schlüssel!"

"Das ist scheiße! Aber kein Grund 4 Meter tief zu springen, Ron!"

Ron aber wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er so hintergangen worden. Aber, wer war der Verräter gewesen? Er verharrte schließlich, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet und seine beiden Kollegen ließen etwas lockerer, da er jetzt zumindest keine Anstalten mehr machte sich in den Tod stürzen zu wollen. Ron musste sich nicht umwenden, denn plötzlich wusste er, wer nicht hinter ihm bei den Auroren stehen würde.  
"Albert..."  
er stieß es fast verächtlich aus. Warum war ihm das nicht früher aufgefallen? Albert hatte ihn immer wieder auf Ryod aufmerksam gemacht, hatte durch seine Schwärmerei sicherlich dazu beigetragen, dass er sie näher in Augenschein nahm. Und sie hatte seinen Namen gesagt! Nicht Ivan! Nein, Albert! Vorhin ... Er war so dumm gewesen. Und sie? Wer war _SIE_ gewesen? Wenn sie überhaupt eine sie gewesen war. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm übel. Er wandte sich zu seinen Mitauroren um, die ihn fragend ansahen. Er zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern und seufzte etwas von "...ausgeraubt."  
Die Wahrheit würde er ihnen garantiert nicht verraten. Nicht, wenn sie ihn nicht folterten. Oder im das Wahrheitsserum einflößten. Sie starrten ihn etwas verblüfft an und er stützte die Hände in die Hüften.  
"Albert war ein Verräter. Er hat ihnen den Schlüsselträger verraten und ..."  
Ron wedelte etwas hilflos mit den Armen, doch den anderen Auroren war das wohl genug. Einer apparierte sofort um dem Ministerium über den Verräter Bericht zu erstatten und die anderen stießen üble Flüche aus, klopften dem jüngsten Weasley auf die Schulter, murmelten etwas wie  
"Verdammtes Arschloch.."  
"Kriegen wir schon hin.."  
oder "War nicht deine Schuld." und da ihnen nicht viel anderes übrigblieb, verschwanden sie wieder nach drinnen um wenigstens den Maskenball noch zu genießen.

Ron blieb schließlich allein auf dem kalten Balkon zurück. Er rutschte langsam am Geländer herunter, bis er auf dem kalten Boden saß. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er kam sich ausgenutzt, dumm und absolut beschissen vor. _JETZT_ war der Tag an seinem Tiefpunkt angelangt. Vor wenigen Minuten war er sich nur sicher gewesen einen blonden Engel zu vergöttern und was war aus dem blonden Engel geworden? Wer war sie .. oder er überhaupt? Und warum schien sie ihn zu kennen? So wie sie oder er geschaut hatte. Er rieb sich über die Augen, als er über ihren Namen nachsann. Ryod McFalar.  
... und dann wurde sein Gesicht bleich. Und ihm wurde entsetzlich schlecht. Eine Hand krallte sich in den Stein der Ballustrade, als er leise ausstieß..  
"Oh Gott ...Malfoy ... du ... Arsch ...das wird ein Nachspiel haben."  
..die Sterne blitzen ihn fast so amüsiert an, wie die sturmgrauen Augen es getan hatten, als sich einzelne erste Schneeflocken auf sein Kostüm setzten.

**THE (very) END XD**

* * *

Wie hat's euch gefallen? Ich hatte eigentlich vor, dass es ein One-Shot bleibt, auch wenn es sich prima für eine Fortsetzung eignen würde. Bitte ein paar viele Reviews! XD

Ihr mögt jetzt bemängeln, warum Malfoy Ron küssen sollte oder warum die Auroren zur richtigen Zeit den Balkon betraten. Na - tut's doch! °g° ..hauptsache ihr sprecht euch aus.. oO'' ..vielleicht finden sich ja Antworten in den Untiefen meiner Federspitze? °g°


End file.
